Family Christmas
by Old Fiat
Summary: How do the PoT boys spend Christmas? Let’s find out! This will be updated until Christmas day then left until December 15th 2007.
1. The Echizens

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

Summary: How do the PoT boys spend Christmas? Let's find out!

Note: I'll have to try and update this more than once a day seeing as there are only ten days till Christmas unless I go through Orthodox Christmas (January 7th).

Disclaimer: I own neither PoT nor Christmas.

----------

**The Echizens**

Ryoma ran down the hallway, his bare feet smacking the cold floor boards. He burst into his parent's room. "Oka-san! Oyaji! It's Christmas!"

The pile of duvet moved a little, an arm came out, and grabbed the clock. He father's head popped out of the covers. "Boyyyy… I--it's six a—am…" the sentence was broken up by yawns. His mother's head came out of the soft, warm mass of duvet.

"Give us a few minutes, Ryoma. How about you wake up Grandma and Nanako…" She rubbed her eyes. "How is that?"

Ryoma was already out of the doorway.

His too long, flannel pajama pants caught under his feet so he tripped a little as he ran. He slid open Nanako's door. Her room was covered in posters of festivals she'd been to; Music Fest, the 2005 Summer Renaissance Fair, and others. She mumbled a little in her sleep and rolled over, her hair spreading over her pillow. Ryoma crept over and shook her.

"Nanako?" he whispered. "Nanako?" He whispered because a few years ago, he had woken her up with a shout he got an alarm clock connecting with his nose which resulted in a large amount of bleeding.

She opened her eyes. "Yes Ryoma?"

"It's Christmas," he said, grinning impishly.

"Oh!" she tossed off her blankets and got up. "Be careful when you wake up Grandma. I'll make sure Uncle Nanjiro and Auntie Rinko haven't fallen asleep." She knew by heart Ryoma's order of waking people up.

After having one was awake, the adults trudged downstairs. Ryoma jogged down first and Nanako was right behind him.

The living room was bathed in a mixture of blue and golden light. Gray-blue light shone in through the window and the Christmas tree seemed to glow, golden and warm in the corner of the room. There was a collection of packages around the bottom, leaning on each other, mix-matched wrapping and shiny ribbons reflected the colorful tree lights. Little golden bulbs shone and his mother's Christmas tree fairy sat on top. It's serene, china face colored golden from a nearby light. Its silver, satin dress, trimmed with white fake-fur shone. The little red lips pursed, white hands pressed together in prayer.

Ryoma and Nanako attacked the pile of presents as they always had. Suddenly there was a shower of paper, shouts of "Neat!" and "No way! You said you couldn't get it for me!"

Nanjiro wrapped his arm around his wife and they sat down on the couch. "It's the one day a year I don't get a sentence of back-talk." Rinko smiled at him.

"I adore Christmas," she whispered, then said louder. "Hand some presents this way to me and your father, Ryoma. Eh?"

"Here Oka-san, this is from me," said Ryoma, handing her a package wrapped in golden, foil-like wrapping paper.

She tore off the paper to reveal a small, velvet covered box. She opened it and inside was a silver charm with a small green gem inserted in the center hanging on a thin chain. She held a hand to her chest and looked at the charm. "Oh… Ryoma…"

He was suddenly was pulled into a tight hug. "Ryoma! This is so sweet!"

He blushed scarlet. "Mum!"

She let go and Nanako handed a present to Nanjiro and a present to Grandma.

Nanjiro unwrapped his to find a scrapbook, filled with pictures from when he was born to the present.

"Grandma helped me," she said, smiling as Nanjiro flipped though the scrapbook.

"Thank you…" he murmured, busy looking at the photos.

Ryoma pressed his nose against the window.

"It's snowing…" he said. His breath fogged up the glass and as they all looked out, little pencil end sized flakes fell from the sky, covering the ground with white.

Grandma switched on the radio.

"_…beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland._"

Rinko looked over Ryoma's shoulder.

"It's going to be a wonderful day."

----------


	2. The Fujis

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

----------

**The Fujis**

"_Hey, Aniki?" _

_Shusuke turned over to see his younger brother looking at him. Yuta's large blue eyes sparkled with excitement._

_"What is it?" he asked, rubbing a pale, perfect hand through his messy hair. _

_"Can you hear it?" Yuta put a finger to his lips. _

_Shusuke listened. A soft jingling could be heard outside. "Do you think it's Santa, Yuta?"_

_"Maybe… We shouldn't bother him though, he probably just wants to put out our presents and eat the cookies and go," he wrapped himself in covers._

_Shusuke watched his little brother fall asleep, and felt his eyes drift shut too._

"Aniki!"

Shusuke's eyes snapped open as—nine years later—Yuta shook him hard to wake him.

"Aniki! Get up! Dad says we can't open present 'til you're awake!"

"I'm up Yuta!" said Shusuke jumping out of bed and putting on his slippers. He followed his younger brother down the stairs. Shusuke shivered with delight as he saw the living room.

A roaring fire was in the fire place. The Christmas tree branches were sagging from the mounds of bulbs, lights, paper chains, and other decorations gathered over years. Yumiko was sorting the presents and Dad was sitting in an armchair.

"Where's Mum?" asked Yuta, his face brimming with excitement.

"She's making breakfast," said Yumiko, finally setting each person's stocking on top of their presents.

"You'll be pleased to know," said Dad, smiling. "That Santa is under the delusion that you two have been good this year."

"Dad!" said Shusuke, giving his dad a false punch in the shoulder. "You know that we know Santa's not real!"

Yuta flushed slightly. "S-sure."

Shusuke giggled and settled himself by his stack of presents as their mother came in.

"Remember boys!" she warned. "We have to be kind of civilized. We go in a loop and when it's a person's turn they open a present!"

"Yes," chorused Yumiko, Yuta and Shusuke.

"Good," she set down the breakfast on the coffee table-- toast with jelly and several mugs of spice tea. "Your father goes first."

And so the day began. Shusuke watched his brother unwrap his present after Dad. Yuta's face lit up. All Shusuke could think about was that night, he'd dreamed about that night nine years ago. He remembered what had happened, he knew it had… But how?

_"Aniki?"_

_"Yes Yuta?" asked Shusuke, his large, pale blue eyes connecting with his brother's darker ones._

_His little brother moved closer to him. "Do you think mummy will like the present I got her?"_

_"Of course she will."_

_"Aniki?"_

_"Yes Yuta?"_

_"Do you think Santa is in the house right now?"_

_"Maybe…" Shusuke had almost fallen asleep again when Yuta woke him._

_"Aniki?"_

_"Yes?" Shusuke kept his eyes closed, hoping his brother would fall asleep. If Santa was in the house he would see them staying awake and that might be thought of as bad. He wasn't sure._

_"I hope that Santa brought you that thing… um…"_

_"A Transformer?"_

_"No… the uh… the snowball! The snowball made of snow from the North Pole. I think that's what you wanted…"_

_Shusuke's eyes snapped open. He didn't know anyone knew about that. He had never told anyone that was what he wanted for Christmas. _

_"Yuta… How did you…"_

_He heard a little snore and a snuffle. He sighed and smiled, squeezing his little brother close. As his eyes began to shut, he heard something._

_A jingling._


	3. The Momoshiros

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

NOTE: This chapter ignores the 'My Life' universe.

----------

**The Momoshiros**

"**_And it's a beautiful Christmas day! We've got some messages for some special listeners from their family and friends! First one is to Sato Hiroyoshi from his parents. They say they wish they could be there for their favorite little boy!_**"

Takeshi pulled the blankets over his head. He could hear the radio downstairs. As usual his mum was waiting for the Christmas music broadcast while she made breakfast. He waited, not wanting to wreak Christmas for his little brother and sister. He knew the twin demons were running about, but they couldn't go downstairs until Dad woke up.

_It will only be a few more minutes…_ he thought, and waited for Satoshi and Sayuri to run in and wake him. And sure enough a few moments later…

"'Ni-san!" shrieked Satoshi, climbing up on his bed and shaking him roughly.

"'Ni-san!" Sayuri followed her twin brother and shook him too.

Takeshi pretended to be sleeping for a few minutes. Then—

"Boo!" he shouted and pushed off the covers. Satoshi and Sayuri jumped and screamed.

"'Ni-san!" gasped his little brother pushing his small, wire glasses up his nose. "Don't do that!" His hair was black, short and baby soft, like his sisters but hers was in a bob. "'Ka-san wants you downstairs."

"Right-o!" he jumped out of bed and ran down the linoleum covered steps, his feet sending a cold chill up his body with every step.

"Don't go in the living room Takeshi!" his mother called. "Get in the kitchen right now!"

He came into the kitchen. He jumped as he stepped on the tiles. At least linoleum had a little heat. Takeshi's hair style, destroyed by sleeping, was messy and curling a little.

"What is it 'Ka-san?" he asked, rubbing his right foot while standing on the left.

"She turned away from the cinnamon buns and frowned. "Takeshi don't you have an ounce of sense? Put on slippers before you run around the house, it's the middle of winter for goodness sake!"

"Sorry… What was it?"

Her face softened and she smiled at him. "I want to thank you for being such a help during Christmas time. I would've had so much trouble with out you." She hugged him.

"Thanks 'Ka-san. Is dad awake yet?"

"No. Keep an eye on these—no eating them!—and I'll go wake him up. I'll also get you a pair of slippers…"

"Right-o!" he tugged a chair up to the oven and sat there while his mother ran up the stairs.

A few moments later she returned with a pair of slippers, a set of twins, and a sleepy father.

"Takeshi!" he said, hugging him. "Happy Christmas."

"Hey 'To-san," he pulled back the chair to let his mother though.

Finally they entered the living room. The multiple colors flashed as all the different bulbs reflected the light his little brother had turned on. All the lights glowed as his father plugged them in.

It was magic.


	4. The Kikumarus

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

I've given up using Oka-san and Oto-san…

EIJI'S FAMILY:

Go—oldest boy, 24

Sakura—oldest girl, 20

Michiko—youngest girl, 19

Kojiro—second-to-oldest/youngest boy, 16

Eiji—youngest, 15

----------

**The Kikumarus**

"Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji bounced around the hallway. Kojiro rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Shut up…" he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" cheered Eiji.

"That's right," said Mr. Kikumaru, his flannel bathrobe wrapped tight around him. "It's Christmas. And give your mum a few more minutes to finish up the food."

"Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Hoi!" bounced Eiji. "Hurry up, mummy!!" he called down the stairs.

"You can all come down now!" called Eiji's mother, and there was a loud pounding as all the Kikumarus descended the stairs.

The living room was a big and cold, but Mr. Kikumaru turned up the heater and they all began to open their presents. Eiji was so excited, he dodged around the breakfast his mother attempted to hand him and attacked his pile of presents.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Thank you so much!" he chirped, his layered hair bouncing with the rest of his body.

Finally there was only one present left.

It was well under the tree, Kojiro, being the tallest, had to lie on his stomach and reach as hard as he could to grasp it. He pulled it out; the silver wrapping had a red ribbon on it and a fair amount of pine tree needles. Small holes were cut in the wrapping paper and the box itself. He flipped up the tag.

"Eiji," he handed it to him.

Eiji looked at the tag too. _To Eiji, From the Seigaku Tennis Club_. Eiji thought it was odd that he should get a present from the whole club; he'd already gotten one from Oishi and one from Fuji. He also noticed he hadn't seen it when he had looked around under the tree last night before bed.

"Mummy, Daddy, when did this come?"

"Tezuka-kun brought it over after you had gone to bed," Mrs. Kikumaru grinned. "He was ever so polite."

"Hm…" Eiji ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled off the lid of the brown cardboard box to find…

"A KITTY!!!!" Eiji shouted. His smile grew. The little kitten meowed, its white fur had spots of brown and black and around its neck was a little collar. The tag was heart shaped and said _Chrysanthemum_.

In the bottom of the box was an envelope. Eiji opened it and read;

'_Kikumaru-sempai-- This is Ryoma, but the whole team help really. I hope you like the cat; I found it on the side of the road and couldn't help but pick it up. I knew Oyaji wouldn't let me have another cat, so I took it to Bucho, but he has allergies. So we all decided to give it to you, have fun with it. –Ryoma Echizen_

Eiji's eyes filled up with tears.

"Chrysanthemum!" he said with glee hugging the little kitten.

----------

**A/N: The kitten is named Chrysanthemum because Kikumaru (according to Yoshiko-chan's site) means 'chrysanthemum of perfection'. So I thought that would be good.**

**-OFSI**


	5. The Kawamuras

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

Again, this is ignoring 'My Life'-verse. Taka may be a little OOC…

----------

**The Kawamuras**

"Taka!" called Mr. Kawamura. "Taka! I need help with the restaurant!"

Taka grumbled a little but pushed himself off the floor. "Coming dad!" he pulled off his pajamas and put on some clothes. He knew many people on his tennis team were having a nice relaxing day-- Christmas _is_ a day of relaxation, but not with the Kawamuras. Christmas was a very busy day and all the help his dad could get was wonderful.

Taka walked into the kitchen where his dad and the other chefs were cooking like crazy. He walked over to his mum. "What can I do?"

She hugged him. "Morning Taka, I need you to take this order over to the Yushimura house."

"Right-o," he slipped on a coat, grabbed the order and got on his bike. And that's how he spent the whole day-- bicycling around Tokyo with orders of sushi.

By nighttime there was one order left. His thighs were swollen and his eyelids were drooping. No doubt about it—Christmas morning was his least favorite time of the year. He rang the doorbell, pushed the sushi into the awaiting woman's arms and hopped on his bicycle.

Taka walked stiffly into the kitchen, he walked past his mom, dad and his dad's fellow cooks. He walked right up into his room and fell onto his futon, his eyes shut and he was asleep.

His mum woke him up about thirty minutes later.

"Taka?" she shook his shoulder. "Taka?"

He opened his eyes. "Mum… I'm sorry for being rude today…"

She smiled. "It's no trouble, your father fell asleep too, but I ordered some take-out and we're going to un-wrap presents."

He sat up slowly and smiled. "Cool… let me just change."

"Okay come downstairs."

He changed into some non-sweaty clothes and went across the upstairs hall to the living room. His mum was putting pizza on a tray and his dad was sitting on the couch in his bathrobe. His dad stood up when he came in.

"Taka," he said. He smiled and held out his arms. "Worst day ever, eh?"

"Totally," Taka accepted the hug and sighed. "I'm so tired…"

"But, you can't have Christmas without some happiness, right? So we have to start unwrapping!"


	6. The Tezukas

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

A/N: Tezuka will be referred to as Kunimitsu to avoid confusion. Also this chapter is PARTCIALLY based on the 'My Life'-verse. Not the divorce or the wee sibs, but his mum is French and his family is pretty rich.

----------

**The Tezukas**

_Rrrring! Rrrring!_

Kunimitsu bounced slightly to keep warm in the biting cold. His hands were covered in leather gloves, his torso in a woolen coat, and his legs in jeans but the frigid weather still crept in to his skin. He held a small cardboard box under his arm; small holes were pocked in it.

He pressed the doorbell again, this time more urgently. His cheeks and nose were starting to turn pink from cold when the door opened.

Mrs. Kikumaru looked taken aback. "Tezuka-kun, right?"

"Yes," he bowed. "I have a present here to Eiji from the team."

---

"Kuni-chan?"

"Mmmmm…" Kunimitsu groaned. He felt his mother shaking him. "What?"

"Kuni-chan," she smiled—he thought she did anyway. The world was a mass of fuzz and blur-- and tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's Christmas."

"Oh…" it took a few minutes for the sentence to reach his brain, then longer for his mind to process it. "Oh!" he said, sitting up as his brain finished telling him the meaning. He snatched his glasses from the bedside table and put them on

"_Joyeux Noel_, Kuni-chan. Come down stairs. Your father and grandfather are getting impatient."

"Right mum," Kunimitsu smiled. His father, grandfather, Fuji, and Oishi could coax a smile out of him, but his mum could do it in seconds. He got out of bed and put on a bathrobe.

"Put on slippers," she reminded him, tweaking his nose. "We don't want you getting sick!"

"Right," he put them on and followed her down the stairs. The wood creaked a little. Kunimitsu's hand slid over the fairy lights his mum had wrapped around the banister. His feet sunk into the soft, white carpeting with every step. They turned into the living room.

The bright colors all around the room stung his eyes and for a moment Kunimitsu stumbled. The presents, all wrapped in different colored paper, were stacked haphazardly around the bottom of the tree. The tree was strung up with bobbles, tinsel, lights, and other decorations in wild, mix-matched colors. The windows had long paper chains he had made ages ago hung around the curtain rods. The over-head light had small Santa Claus ornaments hung from its cover.

His father and grandfather sat on the couch. His father's hair was a tousled mess and his smile spread from ear to ear. His father always seemed to be more excited about Christmas than Kunimitsu did.

"Kuni-chan!" he jumped up and pulled his son into a great bear hug. Then he let him go and held him at arms length. "Come on! We have to get cracking-- Open my present first!"

He ducked down and handed Kunimitsu a soft package wrapped in red and gold paper tied with a red, velour ribbon. He tore aside the paper to reveal a white warm-up jacket. The collar, cuffs and along the sleeves and zipper were black stripes. On the upper-left, near the collar, was embroidered _K.V.T._, his initials.

"I really _hate_ that gray one," his dad explained. "I thought this would look _so much better_."


	7. The Inuis

**Family Christmas**  
Old Fiat

A/N: 'MY LIFE'-verse!! Also using Sadaharu as opposed to Inui, he's kinda OOC-ish in this chapter…

Sadaharu's Family:  
Chifumi—eldest sister, 21  
Aina—second to eldest sister, 20  
Aino—(Aina's twin)  
Sarina—second to youngest sister, 18  
Tsuzune—youngest sister, 17  
Sadaharu—youngest (only) boy, 15  
Mari—mum  
Tatsuya—dad

----------

**The Inuis**

_"So you're going to be home for Christmas, dad?"  
"Yep, I promise."_

---

"Sadaharu!" called Aina up the stairs. Her short, spiky hair was messy from sleeping and her thin, wire framed glasses slid towards the end of her nose. "Sadaharu!"  
Sadaharu turned over in bed and pulled the covers up over his head.  
"Wake up you bum!" shouted Aino, her long ponytail bobbed as she stamped her foot. "It's Christmas!"  
His eyes snapped open under the covers. He tossed them off grabbed his glasses and pounded down the stairs. He ran past Aino and Aina and into the kitchen. He slid on the tiles, but caught himself before he ran into the doorway. But the only people in the living room were his mum and his older sisters, Chifumi, Tsuzune, and Sarina.

Sadaharu stood there, his shoulders slumped, his eyes turned downwards, and he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. _He lied_, he thought, his hands forming loose fists.  
"Sadaharu," said his mum. "I'm sorry, your father called. The flights leaving his airport were all canceled because of the weather and his cell phone died before I could hear when he was coming."

He nodded. He had heard the story before. He had done the mathematics; 12 percent chance he would actually come home, but Sadaharu had wanted to ignore the numbers.

He acted happy and pretended he was fine.

They all went into the living room. The tree was decorated with lovely bright lights, bobbles and strings of beads, but it all seemed incredibly dull and faded. They all began to unwrap their presents. Sadaharu was just about to open a little package wrapped in red paper with little golden stars when the doorbell rang. As Mrs. Inui got up to answer it, he looked at the tag—**To Sadaharu, From Dad.**

They all looked up as they heard a shriek from the front room. Chifumi was the first one up and in the hallway, all of the rest only inches behind.

"Tatsuya!" Mrs. Inui jumped and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Dad!" Sarina was the first on their dad, but all the other girls hopped on too.

"Woah!" he joked, his thick black hair was a little messy, but all in all he was the same. "I didn't know I was so popular!"

Sadaharu stood there in the doorway, leaning against it for support. His glasses were ready to fall off the end of his nose. _12 percent…_

His dad shook off the collection of women. "Sadaharu," he wrapped his arms around his son (who towered over him by several inches).

"Dad!" whined Tsuzune, she grabbed his wrist. "Come on! You still have presents!"

----------


	8. The Oishis

**Family Christmas**

Old Fiat

I am again using first names to avoid confusion. This warning is automatically put in other chapters WITH OUT me writing it.

----------

**The Oishis**

Shuichiro stared at the ceiling. He watched as his room became illuminated every time a car drove by. The light faded in, bathing the room in white-golden light, then faded, leaving it soft and blue-gray. He reached for his alarm clock and looked at the time. _4:07 am_, any minute now he would hear the shouts of his little sister and the groans of his father.

He waited, but no shouts came. He could hear the _click_ as someone unlocked the front door. He could hear the door shut and someone creeping down the hallway.

Shuichiro sat up. Had someone broken in the house? He opened his door; he could see the slim silhouette of a woman. He stepped out of his room and crept up behind her. He hand grabbed her shoulder, but suddenly she had him in a lock.

His hands were held up on his higher back. "Ahh-!" he gasped.

"Shuichiro!" the grip was loosened and he turned to see his mother. "I am so sorry!"

"Mum!" he wrapped his arms around his mother and lifted her up a little. "You're back…"

There was a crash as two bedroom doors opened suddenly, quickly _and_ at the same time. His father was the first one out, joining the hug. Then his little sister followed, hyper on Christmas excitement. They all went into the living room.

----------


End file.
